


Until We Drown

by chenziee



Series: Until we drown [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, I can't believe that's not a tag, Law is Suffering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sorry Not Sorry, Straw Hat "I'll eat it even if I can't eat it" Luffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but what else is new, i feel cheated, in rut whatever, sex-repulsed Law, still no sex here, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: When the Straw Hats call you claiming anemergency,it can mean anything from 'We're surrounded by Big Mom, Kaido, Blackbeard, and the Navy, send help' to 'Luffy ate the last piece of cake and now there's chaos' and honestly, Law's long given up on trying to figure out where he stood on the emergency scale.But, well, bringing over as much food as he possibly could wasn't the weirdest request they've ever made of him anyway.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Until we drown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Until We Drown

**Author's Note:**

> **Still no sex in this house, thank you.**

As he climbed up the make-shift ladder connecting the Polar Tang and the Thousand Sunny, Trafalgar Law wondered what he was even doing here.

Or, well, he knew _what_ he was doing there, he just didn’t know _why._ Late last night, he had received a call from Nami about an emergency on the Straw Hats’ ship so he had the submarine turned around to head back towards the Sunny, with which they had parted ways only hours earlier. She didn't say what was wrong but the way the navigator had _begged_ him to bring over as much food as the Tang could carry was nothing short of suspicious. Not to mention it was also a complete _pain in the ass_ since the Heart Pirates didn’t even have enough time to get to any island before going back the way they came and, because of that, had to catch everything above their own supplies themselves.

And so here he was now, hanging onto this dangerously swaying ladder and risking falling into the sea and _dying,_ still having absolutely no explanation as to _why._

Law really hoped this ‘emergency’ was a real problem and not just the Straw Hats being the chaotic _children_ they usually were or he would make them all pay for making him waste time and energy like this. If all of this was because Straw Hat had made his infamous mystery curry—a dish Law never wanted to witness in his life; the retellings were bad enough—he would feed _Luffy_ to the rest of his damn crew.

As he finally grabbed onto the ship's railing, Law’s mating mark pulsed as a reminder of another one of his problems. The thing had been itching and feeling hot to the touch basically since they had left the Sunny and Law didn’t know what to make of it. Thankfully, it wasn’t painful at least, only distracting as hell; Law wondered whether it had something to do with the emergency happening but he had no damn idea why. He rolled his shoulder in an effort to alleviate the uncomfortable sting a bit, then hauled himself over the railing.

The second Law made it to the Thousand Sunny’s deck, Doctor Tony came running over to him with tears in his eyes, jumping at him as soon as he was close enough. He clung to Law's waist as if his life depended on it and Law blinked, taken completely aback, and left wondering what the hell had happened in the short time since the Hearts had left the day before.

“Torao! I’m so glad you’re finally here!” Nami’s voice came a moment later and Law looked up at her from where he was petting the little reindeer’s head to try and calm him down.

“What’s going on, Nami-ya?” he asked, frowning slightly.

Nami shook her head, an expression of mild annoyance momentarily appearing on her face. "First things first. Did you bring the food?”

Law nodded, simply using his power to move all the food they had brought onto the Sunny’s deck. He watched Nami press her hand to her heart as she sighed in relief; just then Franky rounded the corner as well, gasping at the sight of the mountain that had appeared next to Law.

“Super thank you, Torao!” he shouted and made a pose. Law would never understand this man. Although, he did have to admit that having a cyborg around was _kind of_ cool even if he was weird. “We’re gonna need all the food we can get!”

“Shut up!” Nami hissed at him immediately, pressing her finger to her lips in the most aggressive shush that Law had ever seen. “Do you want to lose all this precious food not even 5 minutes after we got it?”

“Right. I’m super sorry,” Franky apologized, making sure he was a lot quieter this time.

Chopper sobbed from where he still had his head buried in Law’s shirt, ”I thought we were going to starve all week.”

Law was getting more and more confused by the second. He absent-mindedly wondered whether anyone was ever going to actually explain what this emergency was about to him or if he was going to be left in the dark forever. Wouldn’t be the first time and most definitely not the last either but Law had long given up on trying to make sense of these people at this point. It saved him a lot of energy to simply let things happen around him without trying to understand or argue.

Nami turned back to him then, smiling apologetically. “Thank you so much, Torao, really. Would you mind putting those in the aquarium bar?” she asked, pointing at the food.

Law shrugged, creating a Room and complying with the request. It wasn’t like it took much effort from him anyway. “Why the bar and not the kitchen or the storage?”

“Because then it wouldn’t last us until we get to the next island. Go see for yourself.” Nami shot him a wry smile, pointing towards the kitchen with a tired look in her eyes.

Franky nodded solemnly behind her, adding, “And if you can do anything about it, please do.”

Law inhaled sharply. Now, that was just ominous. If it involved food, it was most likely related to Straw Hat but why did they think he could do anything about it? If their captain was sick or injured, Chopper was more than a good enough doctor, better than himself outside of surgeries, if Law were to be honest.

The more he thought about it, the more foreboding the whole thing seemed.

Looking up at the kitchen door, he tried to assess the situation but it didn’t _look_ like there was anything wrong. It only raised his suspicion a notch higher. Putting Chopper down on the floor, he slowly made his way up the stairs, careful in every step he took until he stopped in front of the door. The clinking of cutlery was the lone indication that anyone was even inside; so far, everything seemed normal but then he noticed the faint smell of _something_ and his mating mark throbbed. Suddenly, he felt nothing short of dread.

Closing his eyes briefly to prepare himself, he gripped the door handle and pushed. As soon as the door opened, he flinched. The _scent_ was strong, one he could easily place as an alpha’s rut, and even if _this_ particular alpha didn’t make him sick as much as other alphas did, it was still enough for Law to want to immediately slam the door shut again. At least this explained his burning mating mark, he supposed.

“Torao!” Straw Hat called, sounding so excited it made Law’s stomach do flip.

Fucking adorable, stinky alpha. “Luffy-ya. You're in a rut?”

Luffy swallowed whatever he had in his mouth before replying, “I guess? I’ve been feeling all weird for a while, might be that.”

Law blinked, watching blankly as the alpha bit into the fish he was holding and taking in the thoughtful expression on his face. He had to wonder what kind of creature his mate was; he _guessed,_ he was _feeling_ _weird._ Leave it Straw Hat to not even realize he was rutting.

Law chuckled, shaking his head at how ridiculous Luffy was.

“Oh thank God you’re here,” Black Leg called to him from where he was standing at the stove, his voice sounding tight.

Unwilling to take a single step inside the kitchen with the pheromones all over the place, Law only leaned against the doorframe before he turned to Black Leg to ask, “Is this why you people called me back here? Why?”

“Because I was hoping you could calm him down a little and get him the hell out of my kitchen before he eats through the damn table and before I go crazy,” Black Leg grumbled and now that Law really looked at him, his face seemed flushed and... _off._

Right. Being stuck in a room with an alpha in a rut couldn’t be fun for any healthy, unmated omega but really, it was Black Legs own fault. “You know, this wouldn’t be a problem if you let Zoro-ya mark you,” Law said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He never asked,” Black Leg snapped, making Law roll his eyes.

“Neither did Sanji, Zoro complains about it all the time,” Luffy piped up even though his mouth was still full and Black Leg flinched.

Shooting Luffy a glare, he snapped, “You shut up! And _you—”_ he turned to Law, pointing a knife at him— “get in here and rub your face on him or whatever it is you two weirdos do and make him stop eating through a month worth of food in one day!”

Law felt a little bad about the smirk that pulled at his lips in response but he couldn’t help it. Hot and bothered Black Leg was _funny,_ especially since he was in that state because of _Luffy_ of all people. The one alpha in the world who couldn’t care less about what his dick wanted or how horny anyone around him was.

Seriously, if Zoro and Black Leg stopped fighting for two minutes and finally put those stupid marks on each other, they wouldn’t have to care about anyone else’s cycles since those wouldn’t affect them anymore. It was one of the reasons Law let Luffy mark him since his omega reacting to any random alpha was the last thing he ever wanted to deal with.

He just didn’t understand what was taking these two idiots so long; from what Law had gathered, they had been together exclusively pretty much since the crew had entered the Grand Line and were very obviously in love with each other about as long. They were basically mated already, only without the mark and it was a lot weirder from an outsider’s point of view than him and Luffy could ever hope to be. And _they_ got called abnormal just because they didn’t sleep together.

Now Black Leg faced the consequences of his choices—or lack thereof—and Law had to say that as someone who was relatively uninvolved, it was pretty damn amusing to watch.

He did have to wonder how Nami dealt with it all the time, though, considering how done with her crew she had to be all the time. Honestly, if he were in her place, Law probably would have locked the two in a room and not let them out until they actually talked for once.

Silently thanking whoever was listening that they weren’t a part of his crew, his smirk widened as he looked back at Black Leg. “Fine, but don't take your sexual frustrations on the one who swooped in to save you, Black Leg-ya,” Law said, his voice not betraying the amusement he was feeling at the theatrical eye roll Sanji gave him. “Luffy-ya, where are your face masks?”

“Chest under my bunk,” Straw Hat replied absent-mindedly, reaching with his rubber hand to snatch the plate of sandwiches Black Leg had _just_ finished making.

Nodding, Law disappeared from the kitchen to fetch himself one of those masks his mate used during omegas’ heats. The smell of Luffy’s rut wasn’t _as_ unbearably disgusting to Law as it could be, but he would still rather not have to smell it, or at least not as strongly, if he could help it, especially since he was likely going to be stuck with the smell for a while.

If he got _turned on_ on top of how bad the smell was already, he might as well just stab himself in the eye.

* * *

At Black Legs ceaseless insistence, Law had eventually grabbed Luffy by the arm to drag him out of the kitchen and into the heat room. It took a little convincing to stop him from trying to go back but once the cook promised to bring food at regular intervals, Luffy accepted defeat.

Law had to admit he was amazed by how much the alpha was eating. He usually ate _a lot_ but what he was doing right now was extreme; Law almost felt sick to the stomach just _watching_ him scarf down one meal after the other, even without the smell of pheromones already making him queasy. Law wasn't sure how all this even fit into Luffy's stomach—or even only his mouth for that matter.

Thankfully, once they had left the kitchen, there weren't nearly as many edible things within sight for him to try and bite into.

"So instead of getting horny, you just get hungry?" Law asked with laughter, as he watched Luffy pout at the realization that he had finished his last plate of cookies.

Flopping down on the bed, Luffy hummed thoughtfully, "I don't know, maybe I am horny? But I don't like it and food makes me feel better."

Law shook his head in disbelief. Even he had to admit they _were_ a strange pair. One of them wants to crawl out of his skin during his heat, the other tries to _eat his rut away._ But honestly, he couldn’t imagine it being any other way.

"You're smiling," Luffy noted, a grin of his own on his face.

Law clicked his tongue at him as he schooled his face back to neutral, reminding him flatly, "I'm wearing a mask."

"But, Torao! You _are_ smiling!” Straw Hat insisted and stuck his tongue out at Law.

He didn't know how to refute him so Law looked away, focusing on making himself comfortable on the bed next to Luffy instead. He decided to ignore the way Luffy raised both fists up in victory with a loud, "Yay, I win!" accompanying the gesture.

As soon as Law propped himself up against the pillows, Luffy shuffled over, dropping his head on Law’s lap. There was a cheeky expression on his face as if daring Law to complain.

Law rolled his eyes, simply opting to ruffle Straw Hat’s hair roughly, making Luffy giggle. Law really liked the sound and the happy, playful spark in the alpha’s eyes. It was a lot better than the tired, frustrated face that he had been wearing before; it was like Luffy didn’t know what to do with himself, didn’t know what he should or needed to do to get whatever he was feeling to go away and it was hard to watch for Law, hard just wishing he could help.

But there wasn’t really anything he could do, was there? It wasn’t like either of them could or wanted to fuck. It didn’t seem like Luffy’s body was craving sex anyway; it was more like he was struggling with the sort of craving that had only vague outlines and no perfect means to sate it, and so the one single thing the alpha could do was try to satisfy it with the first thing that worked to some extent—or the first one he thought of, more likely—which was apparently food.

Maybe they could try looking for something better for him to do. In Law’s not very humble, professional opinion, it definitely wasn’t healthy to spend days on end doing nothing but eating, even with Straw Hat’s unnatural metabolism. It was worth at least looking into some alternatives.

“Torao,” Straw Hat whined as he grabbed at Law’s hand still in his hair, trying to sound annoyed but it wasn’t very convincing when he was still laughing.

Law huffed in amusement at the way the alpha squirmed in his lap before he finally pulled his hand out of the soft, black locks. He studied Luffy’s expressions as the alpha calmed down, his laughter fading into a soft, easy smile while he looked up at Law with something akin to wonder.

“It’s still weird,” he said after a moment.

“What is?” Law asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

“This—” he pointed at Law, then at himself vaguely— “ _Us._ I mean, I never thought I’d have a mate. Ever.”

Law hummed in agreement, watching absent-mindedly as Luffy grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers. It was a gesture so simple, yet so intimate at the same time and Law was surprised by how natural it felt. “I didn’t think so either. Do you mind it?” he asked, looking Luffy in the eyes to gouge his reaction.

“No,” Luffy said immediately, full of resolve as he gazed up at Law, eyes serious. “I’m happy.”

Law felt a smile pull at his lips. He really was turning soft; it was a good thing he was wearing that mask.

“You’re smiling again!” Luffy announced full of excitement and Law scowled. Of course the idiot could somehow tell anyway. “I’m glad you’re happy, too, Law.”

The grin on Straw Hat’s face was so bright, so overjoyed, that Law found himself speechless. He wanted to say something, to tell Luffy to not get so full of himself, to deny that he was smiling, but he couldn’t. Not when he was looking up at him like Law was the most precious thing on the Grand Line. Not when Law felt like he was drowning in those eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Law looked away from his mate, only squeezing Luffy’s hand gently. He could hear the small, quiet giggle Luffy gave in response but he refused to look. Refused to see the pleased expression on his face. It was embarrassing enough as it was.

“I want more food,” Luffy mumbled a few seconds later, a huge pout even audible in his voice. Law was glad he chose not to comment on his inability to return the sentiment, simply taking the gesture for what it was before changing the subject. It would probably never cease to surprise Law how sensitive and understanding Luffy could be when he wasn’t busy doing stupid shit with his crew. Law loved that about him.

Quickly chasing the thought of _love_ of all things away, Law sighed, “I’m sure Black Leg-ya will bring something soon.”

Luffy hummed, slowly bringing Law’s hand up to his nose. “You smell really nice,” he mumbled quietly.

“Does it help?” Law asked, curious but also hopeful. It would be good if there was something to help Luffy ease up a bit. If nothing else, to at least keep their food supply above critical. Law wasn’t a fan of starving any more than he was of drowning in the sea because the ship he was boarding suddenly moved.

“It does.” There was a smile on the alpha’s face as he sighed, nuzzling into Law’s hand.

And Law let him; didn’t fight the urge to stroke his warm, soft cheek himself. This was actually nice. If he ignored the fact that the face mask with Doctor Tony’s anti-pheromone solution all over it was the only reason his skin wasn’t crawling from the uncomfortable smell right now, at least.

But that didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was the warm feeling in Law’s chest, the way Luffy’s eyelids fell closed and the gentle, relaxed smile on his face. Law didn’t think the alpha would fall asleep but he didn’t even react to the short knock on the door when someone came to drop off more food for Luffy, and if that wasn’t a sign that he was completely dead to the world, Law didn’t know what was.

Law chuckled quietly, amused by how fast his mate managed to pass out. And this just because he smelled Law’s wrist for a few seconds; Straw Hat really was too cute sometimes.

As he studied Luffy’s face, however, Law noticed the slight dark circles under his eyes and wondered whether he had been awake eating the whole night. If that was so, it wasn’t much of a surprise that he fell asleep, or that Nami sounded so desperate when she had called yesterday. Hopefully, now that Law was there, he would be able to help the crew and Luffy the same way they had helped during his own heat.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he swapped one of the pillows next to him for the huge tray that was left outside the door, one with an overfilled plate of rice balls, a pot of coffee, and a jug with what looked like lemonade of some kind—bless Black Leg for thinking of everything—and another, smaller pillow for a book from the shelf that hung along the wall. He didn’t have anything better to do but read, after all; at least not until Luffy woke up and moved off his lap.

After he poured himself a cup of coffee, Law sighed as he relaxed against the bed’s curved headboard, reaching up to carefully remove his mask so he could eat. He made a face at the smell, which was now even stronger than it was when he first came into the kitchen, but he was surprised to find he didn’t feel like cutting the sleeping source of pheromones’ head off on reflex.

It _did_ still smell bad; like hormones and arousal and _sex_ but it also smelled like _Luffy_ and Law could live with that. Only a few months ago, Law would crack up at the idea of him being in this position. Would double over with hysterical, crazed laughter if someone told him that soon, he would be sitting in a bed with his rutting mate, casually snacking and drinking coffee with a book in hand. But that was before he found out how soothing having Straw Hat around during his heat was. Before Dressrosa. Before Luffy broke the chains Doflamingo’s had on him, literally and metaphorically, before Law heard his enraged roar when he thought Law was dead, before he refused to leave Law to his fate, stubbornly insisting on fixing the bullshit that was Law’s life and _succeeding._ Before Law admitted to himself that he _cared._

Really, now that he thought about it, it was no real surprise they were here now. Straw Hat was clear on his goal to make Law his friend, boyfriend, mate right from the start and he was the most hard-headed person Law had ever met and the only one he could do nothing against. He was helpless in the face of that bright smile and innocent, straightforward determination.

Helpless, but as opposed to when Doflamingo had him by the scruff of his neck, he didn’t hate it. Luffy wasn’t trying to restrain him, after all; it was Law’s own choice to stay, to let Straw Hat sweep him up in his flow, his own choice to let himself sink into these feelings.

It took him a while but he was done denying it. If love was like the ocean then...

Law was drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the funny part of the series but then feelings happened and now we're here. Probably one of the most romantic, cheesiest things I've ever written. Whoops? xD
> 
> Will there be more to this AU? Maybe, maybe not, I don't know. I don't have any plans or ideas for it right now but we'll see :)


End file.
